Some wells undergo cement squeeze operations to repair, solidify, or generally re-cement a portion of a wellbore or casing. A cement squeeze well tool operates to supply cement to an annulus of a wellbore or casing at a location within a wellbore near a perforation, leak, or other unwanted opening in a wall of a wellbore or casing. For example, cement squeeze well tools are utilized when a cemented casing is perforated, faulty, incomplete, or otherwise unsatisfactory and requires additional cement to repair the cemented casing. Sometimes, a cement squeeze well tool disposed in a well includes a packer element and cementing ports to flow cement into an annulus of the wellbore or casing. The cement squeeze well tool can be left in the wellbore to be drilled out at a later time.